Neon Lights
by Cheshire2290
Summary: "MARILYN!"...Damn rabbit always making people follow you..."Uhh I'm Angelina Moretti"..."Am scared Sebastian I don't know what to do am not even from here.I miss my family I miss there laughter their presence."


**Marilyn's POV:**

"Mary... Mar Mar...MARILYN!" I shot up from where I was sitting. I look at my best friend Angelina she was wearing purple mini shorts with a tank top that Cheer on and before you ask yes she is a cheerleader for are high school both of us actually were cheerleaders. I wore the same thing but with my curly brown hair in a ponytail while she wears her hair in a single braid the only difference between us is that she's a blond with strait hair with green eyes and I have dark brown curly hair with blue eyes. "HUH- WHAT! Oh it's just you Angie." I laid my head back up against the tree slid down it and began reading my book. "What's ya readen?" Angie snatches my book out of my hand before I could answer. "Ohhhhhhh a Kiss In Time. So romancy." I rolled my eyes and toke my book back and slid the bookmark in it and closed it. "More of Funny and goofing off then romance." I told her. "Soooo did you ever watch that anime I told you about called Black butler?" "No and am not going to start anytime soon. I don't like animes as much as you do to me there a waste of time and to you well I would say you're whole world wraps around it." "Oh that's deep girl y-you just like ripped my heart out." She faked fainted in the grass." Little dramatic there don't you say." She opens here blue eyes and sits up." "Let's do something fun!" "Like what." "Pff I don't know." As soon as he said that a white rabbit past were we were sitting.

(Line break) (Line break)

One glance at Angie and I knew what she was thinking. "Oh no no no no." "Oh come on let's see where it goes pleaaase." I smile slightly. "Ugh fine but if we get lost its all on you." Don't worry I got a GPS on my IPod and so do you we will find are way back before anyone freaks out." We run after the bunny into the forest and past the creek. We came to a barbed wire fence that says "DO NOT TRESPASS." "Well seems we can't go any further come on lets go back." I turned around before I could walk back Angie grabbed my wrist." You're not getting out of this that easy come on we won't get caught." I sighed and hoped over the fenced and we continued are little spy on the white rabbit. I came to a sudden stop and looked down "whew that was a close one though I don't think I would fit through the hole." "Oof!" she stumbles on to me and we fall down into the hole. _Fuck_ I thought and then it went black_._

(Line break) (Line break) (Line break)

**Ciel POV:**

I my was looking over my paper work when all of a sudden two girls come falling from the sky and land in my office. A blond fell on my desk while a brunette fell face down on the ground. "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Seconds later my butler came walking in a shocked look appeared on his face but soon went away. "Young master were did these girls come from?" "I don't know they fell from thin air put them in a guess room and bring them back when they a waken. "Yes my lord."

**Sebastian POV:**

I picked up the blond girl off of my maters desk and put her in one of the guess rooms and laid a wet wash towel over her forehead. I headed back to get the brunet that was facing down on the floor. I picked her up bridle style and cared _her_ to her room. Laying her down I noticed that her clothes were somewhat identical to the other girl. I put the wash cloth over her head. And left the room to make my master some tea

(Line Break) (Line Break)

**Angie's POV:**

I woke up in a strange room I sat up and a wet cloth slid down my face. The door creaked open and a man dressed in what seems like a butler suit walks in. "I see your awake my young master wishes to see you." I nodded and got out of the bed and followed the man down the hall. "You know you look like someone I know huh I can't really think of his name right now but you look like a doppelganger to him in my opinion." He froze at what I said for a second and then continued to walk down this long hallway. We cam upon a large oak door. He knocks twice with a come in on the other side. I walk in and he closed the door behind me. In front of me was a boy with an eye patch that looked a lot like Ciel in Black butler.

"Who are you and what the bloody hell are you wearing!?" "Uhh I'm Angelina Moretti and uhh this is what you wear in the 21st century. You know you're a little behind date concentering that you're wearing wired Victorian clothes." He just stares at me as if I killed someone. "hello." I wave my hand in front of his face. "You said you're from the 21st century right?" I nod my head slowly. "Is this not the 21st century?" I asked him. "No this is the 19th century." "OMG! I just realized who you look like you an anime character called ciel phantomhive who has a demon butler and goes on these wired missions for the queen and-"WHAT! How do you know so much about me?" my eyes grew big as I realize that the Ciel Phantomhive is in front of me _ehhhh calm down angie just stay calm and act like it's no big deal that you're in the most awesomeness anime in all of animes._ I told my shelf in my head. "Calm down in my _world _your fiction a character of a fantasy story a make believe a-"I was cut off again by him "I get it. How did you get here you fell from thin air with your friend." "Well we were following a rabbit and we fell down a hole oh and she has no clue what you guys are or what you do I tried making her watch the anime but she said "It's a waste of time." I aired quote the last part. "Speaking of her where is she?" "She's in one of the guest rooms sleeping."

Seconds later Marilyn comes in looking pissed as ever. "Hey MerMer hey Bassy." Sebastian looked at me then ciel. "I'll explain latter Sebastian and you are? "Mar- Marilyn." "Mar chill there not going to hurt you, your safe here." I could see that she was scared. I looked at ciel who had a confused look on his face I sighed and told him "Marilyn has been kidnaped what is it like 3 times anyways and she would always get beaten up till she can't stand. There's more to the story then just that but it's not my place to tell it." "Marilyn remember that anime I told you about the one with the demon butler and his contract." Yes what does it have to do with this?" "Well...I rubbed the back of my head were kind of in the anime." She rolled her eyes "I told you not to follow that stupid bunny look where it has gotten us." She said with one hand on her hip. "Sebastian take these two girls and get them dressed then make me tea afterwards" "yes my lord."

(Line Break) (Line Break)

**Marilyn's POV:**

Sebastian led me to a room that had queen size bed two windows a desk wardrobe and a bath room." I will be right back miss." He bowed and left the room. I sat on the light green bed spread that match the curtains and pillows." How do I look?" I look up to see Angie in a light purple dress with white designs on them and white ruffles at the bottom." You look like Disney throw up on you." She laughed and walks over to me and sat on the bed. "Thanks for not telling him my whole life story." I told her. "I would never tell someone your story if you don't want me too Marilyn your my BFITW (Best Friend In The World) I know about what has happened to you in the past and I would never ever go tell someone it. You have my word. She side hugged me and I laid my head on her shoulders. Moments later Sebastian comes in. "Miss Angelina I need you to leave so I can dress Miss Marilyn." She nodded and left I lay down carelessly on the bed. "Ugh am so tired." I rubbed my eyes and look at the ceiling. I could hear Sebastian going throw the wardrobe trying to pick out a dress. "Here you go miss." He laid out parts of a dress "uh huh no way am not wearing a dress can't I wear pants and shirt pleaaase I'll wear a dress when I need to like uh hmmm when you have someone come over." He sighed and left the room I looked at the dress that lay on my bed. Screw it am going to bed I said to myself so I pushed it off my bed and onto the floor. I got under the covers and. Went to sleep when my head hit the pillow I don't know why am always so tired. I hear the door open but I don't bother to move. Light footsteps walk near me. A small chuckle one that you would miss if you weren't listening so closely.

"Miss Marilyn wake up." "I DIDN'T FALL I SLEEP!" I shot up and looked over to see the butler. "who are you again?" I asked stretching my hands above my head and yawned " My apologizes Miss my name is Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the phantomhive manor and if I do say you did fall asleep miss. I rolled my eyes and slid out of bed I stretched and turned to face him. He had jet black hair pale skin and had beautiful dark red eyes. "Has anyone ever told how beautiful your eyes are? You never see red eyes it must be rare." I told him examine them more closely. "Thank you now please if you may put these on I do hope they fit. He handed me a butler suit like the one he was wearing. I take it and started to take off my clothes in front of him. To be honest I really didn't care if he saw me in my bra and panties. I put the pants on and walk over to the mirror wow they fit perfectly I told him adjusting. "Miss please put the shirt and tail coat on your showing to much skin." I snorted a little and put the outfit on. I toke my hair down from its messy pony tail and braided it to the side the braid went down to the end of my chest. My shoes clicked down the hall. I stopped in front of a large door to listen in on Ciel's and Angie's conversation.

"Am 16 and my friend Marilyn is 15 she's actually my sister well more like step sister. You see my parents were killed when I was five and the Moretti family toke me in a month later. I love them like they were my own family and they love me the same it's a big family in a big house I got three sisters and three brothers oh and of course a mom and dad Marilyn can explain the details with everyone." "Do you know who killed your parents?" "No I don't they never found them." I could visualize Angie's face right now she would wear a sad smile very time she would explain the story to someone.

"Miss it's extremely rude to eavesdrop on some ones else's conversation you know." I turn around to see Sebastian looking at me next to him was a cart with food and tea on it. "Ya I know but I...I-" I was trying to think what to say I honestly didn't know why I was standing there listening to their conversation. "Whatever what's that I say and point at the cart." "Tea for the young master and some for you and your friend." I move aside so he can get through the door I walked in after him and sat on the sofa by the wall. "So Angelina here says that she's your step sister is that true." I looked up to see ciel looking at me with question in his eyes. "She's my adopted sister and also my best friend. Am sure she told you how and why she was adopted." I told him. "What about your family she tells me there is nine of you total?" "Yes there are nine of us I or we have three sisters three brothers mom and dad plus all the pets that are living with us." I could see he wanted to get to know me but I didn't want him too not yet. "Can we please drop this topic am not in the mood of talking about my life and the ones in it heck I don't even know you to tell you any of that stuff your BASICLY FICTION IN OUR WORLD! I got up and ran out the door I had no clue where I was going but I ended up in what seems like a garden. I sat down on a stone bench and started to cry in my hands I don't know why I was crying just thinking about my family made me cry. "Are you okay Miss?" I turned around to see Sebastian standing behind me. "It's nothing." I told him I looked down at the grass and watch the ants march there way away from me. "That was quiet a commotion you made for just nothing." I laughed lightly at his response. "Do I amuse you miss." "No of course not I was just thinking about what you said." I sighed and stood up to face him.

"Sebastian I was crying and throwing that thing you call a "commotion." Was because I miss my family I miss there laughter their presence heck I miss them yelling in the house about something stupid. I caused that commotion because am scared that I won't be able to see or hear them again. I-I- I caused that commotion because I don't know where I am and who you are my sister says am in a fairy tale my whole world has just flipped and I don't know what to do other than cause a tantrum and run out." I could feel a warm wetness drip down my cheeks I wipe them away with my hands. "am scared Sebastian I don't know what to do I need some other than angie to be by my side someone who doesn't know who I am some one that I can trust and know that if my life is on the line that person will save me I need someone I can hug and have a shoulder to cry on. am not saying that angie won't save me from death I know she will do anything to save me and I can tell her anything it's just I just its complicated." I looked at the ground tears still dripping off my face. A hand was placed on my shoulders I looked up to meet Sebastian's face it looked concerned. "Come back inside let me make you some warm milk and some sweets. I nodded and smiled slightly and walked back into the manor with him.

(Line Break) (Line Break) (Line Break)

**Okay so that's a wrap for today it toke my two days to write this story so I hope you like it I will continue this story but I can't promise you it will be the same length BUT I can promise you it will be a decent length. I also can't promise an update daily because school starts form me on the 27****th**** but I will do my best to get on here and update. Once again I hope you enjoyed this story and it would be nice if you could PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think. That's basically all I have to say have a nice day **


End file.
